Triple Date Trouble
by GrayxSilver
Summary: See what happens when you put Rory Benny Ethan and their dates together. Not a very good idea...
1. Chapter 1

It was in between classes and Ethan was staring at a girl. "Awww, you like her!" Benny patted Ethan on the back. "Shut up, Ben." Ethan muttered. "Hey guys!" Rory was running from something. "What's wrong with you, Rory?"Ethan asked. "Yeah did you try to go on a date with that new girl again?" Benny laughed.

"Shut up, Ben." Rory said. "Why does everyone keep on saying that to me?" Benny asked himself. "Is it some type of spell or something? Wait a minute…Grandma? Is this one of your tricks again?" While Benny wandered off Ethan continued talking. "So, which girl is it?" he prompted. "Remember that girl who keeps on telling me no?" Rory started. "Yes?" "Well she finally told me yes and now I wish I hadn't even asked her!"

"Hey, Rory!" Benny called. "You might discourage him if you talk about girls like that. He's got a crush on one and is too afraid to ask her out." "Oh great…" Ethan muttered sarcastically. He put his hood over his head. "I've got to go get to class…" Ethan said as he started walking to the end of the hall where his classroom was. "OK, peace bro!" Benny left Rory to collect his thoughts.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Do it already!" Benny shoved Ethan towards the girl and turned around so nobody would notice him. Ethan casually walked up to the girl.(well, almost casually…) He stumbled a few times and started to get sweaty. "Hey, Mindy…" Ethan said nervously. "Do you…I don't know... want to go to a…um…a movie or something on Saturday?" Mindy winked. "Sure!" she carried her books off to class.

"Yes!" Ethan told himself. "That was so cheesy!" Benny elbowed Ethan in the side. "You do know about Rory, right?" "What do you mean?" Benny snickered quietly. "Rory's date is on the same day as your date in the exact same place!" Ethan's jaw dropped. "Oh crap…"he muttered. "Now what will I do?"

**Isn't it crazy? Ha-ha. I wonder what will happen next. Put what you think will happen in the next chapter on the review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is finally done! YAY! Also, just to fill you in, Benny got a date in between this chapter and the first one. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

"Great news, great news, great news, great news!" Benny ran up to Sarah and Erica excitedly. "SHUT UP, GEEK!"Erica smacked Benny and stormed off. "Sorry about her."Sarah apologized. "She's been in a bad mood ever since her date dumped her." "Hmmm..." Benny pondered. "I guess that won't work…" "What won't work? Is another one of your crazy plans again?"

"No…"

"Then what?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I just got a date and arranged it on the exact same time and the exact same place as Ethan and Rory's dates are and I was going to-" Sarah cut him off. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Sarah questioned him incredulously. "That is the craziest idea I've ever heard!"

"Well, I…" Sarah interrupted again. "Don't you know that whenever you three are together things get crazy?" "Um…" Benny wondered. While Sarah ranted Benny just waited for her to let him finish. Once the talking dialed down, Benny started again. "Anyway… I've come to ask you if you'd like to get a date and come have a quadruple date with us!" "There is no way I'll ever have a quadruple date with you three nerds! It would totally ruin my rep!"

"Ughh!" Benny groaned. "I guess it will just be us then…"

**Please review and tell me some bad and funny ideas about what should happen and I will use some of them for my next chapter. Thank you for your support! RATE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so excited!" Rory was jumping around the backyard. "Can't you find something better to do? Like, getting some cologne, or some breath spray?" Ethan asked. "No, silly!" Rory replied. Benny came out with them. "He acts like he actually makes sense!" he muttered to Ethan. "I know…" Ethan replied. "Shut the door!" Jane whined. "You're letting the bugs in!""Alright, alright…" The boys went back inside.

"Come on!" Rory urged them. "We're late for our date!" "Yeah!" Benny muttered. "Because of you!" Rory jumped into the car and took the wheel. "Rory, you do know that you don't know where the place is, right?" "Oh yeah!" he jumped to the passenger's seat. "Buckle up!" Ethan started the engine and put the car in reverse. "NOT YET!" Benny screamed. It was too late. The car was already plummeting backwards down the driveway. "AAAAAAAAAH!" they all shrieked. "We're all falling to our dooms!" Rory opened the door and jumped out.

"Hey! No fair! He can fly!" Benny retorted. "Hey! Why don't you just take it out of reverse!" A little girl's voice sounded from the back of the car. "JANE?"

**I told you there would be chaos! And their date hasn't even started yet! HA! Anyway, I'm still accepting requests for the date! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Take it out of reverse!" Benny screamed. "Don't rush me!" Ethan shook the handle violently. "It's stuck!" "I guess I'll have to use a little magic then!" Benny uttered a few words and waved his hand over the handle and in a split-second, Ethan pulled the handle and it moved! "Phew!" Jane sighed in relief. "Glad that's over!" Ethan stared at her incredulously. "I can't believe you actually came with me!" Jane just shrugged and said, "What can I say? I'm either really sneaky, or you're really stupid. Probably both."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "You are so tricky." "I know!" Jane smiled. "Alright! I'm dropping you off at home! You made us even later for our date!"

One hour later…

"What is taking them so long?" Leila, Rory's date, wondered. Benny's date, Rebecca, just shrugged. "I have no idea.""We're here!" Benny walked in with Ethan. "Don't forget about me!" Rory scurried up to them. "Come on!" Mindy urged them. "The movie just started!" The movie the six kids were watching was called Midnight Scare. It was an extreme horror movie about a serial killer with a chainsaw and a HOOK!

"AAAH!" Leila screamed. "Ow!" Benny retorted. "You hurt my arm when you jumped! AAAAAH!"

**I know, the date is kind of getting crazy, but that's how all first dates are like right? Ok, I guess not… Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Not the eye! NOT THE EYE!" Benny screamed. The man with the chainsaw was sawing his way through an innocent family's house. He was about to murder the father. "All that blood looks so delicious…" Rory was drooling at the screen. It was as if at any moment, he would jump at the screen. Ethan tried the yawn and stretch move, but was unsuccessful. (AGAIN!) "No, dude! Like this!" Benny tried it with his date, but was also unsuccessful.

"No, dude! Like this!" Ethan mimicked him. "Shut up…" Benny muttered it. "SHUT UP. WE"RE WATCHING A MOVIE!" Leila screamed. Everybody around her tried to shush her. "Isn't she hot when she's mad?" Rory grinned. Just then, the wife screamed when she saw her husband's body in front of her. Next, the chainsaw murderer came up behind her and sawed her head off.

"This is so disgusting!" Benny exclaimed. "WHAT? It is not disgusting! It's delectable!" Rory licked his lips hungrily. "I think I'll go and drink some blo-I mean…buy some popcorn!" Rory got up and rushed out to find the nearest man outside of the theater. "I don't know how vampires do it!" Ethan said. Mindy was cowering at the edge of her seat. "Come on! Why won't she let me comfort her?" Ethan asked Benny. "I don't know! I guess it's just the type of girl she is! By the way, how long is this movie going to last?"

**Funny isn't it? I know, it isn't as funny as the other chapters, but it should get better! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

The movie was awful. As soon as it was over, Leila barfed in Rory's popcorn. "Hey! I was going to eat that! Wait a minute, I still can!" Rory started to dig in and devour the popcorn, which just made Leila barf even more. Rebecca was practically asleep, and Mindy had feinted right when the murderer cut the last victim's arms off.

"I'm going home." Rebecca muttered. She apparently wasn't scared at all, so she was bored for the whole film. "I'm going to see my second boyfriend." "Second?!" Benny gulped. "How many boyfriends does she have?" His voice dropped to a whisper into Ethan's ear. "I'm leaving too." Leila announced as she picked up her purse. "That Rory geek, just totally ruined my appetite. I'm out of here." "What?" Rory looked up from his crappy popcorn. "You are so rude! It is over!" Leila just rolled her eyes. "I know. That's what I just said. Okay, maybe you're not a geek…Heck, you're just plain stupid!" Rory's jaw dropped. He was speechless.

"Hey guys!" Jane jumped up from under her seat and yawned. "OH MY GOSH I SWEAR SOMEBODY SHOULD PUT A BELL ON THAT GIRL!" Ethan screamed. Mindy got up and rubbed her head. "Oh, hi Jane." She said. Then, she double-taked. "JANE?! HOW DID YOU NOT FEINT WHILE WATCHING THAT! I AM 16 AND I FEINTED!" "Eh, I've seen worse." Jane grinned and jumped towards Ethan. "I was waiting for you and Mindy to kiss, so I could scare you both, but Mindy is such a coward, I was surprised. And I'm never surprised!"

Mindy's jaw dropped. "I am not a coward! That's it. Ethan, we are done!" "What the- Why?" Mindy slapped him. "Because your sister is a jerk!" Ethan was mystified. "You are breaking up with me because of a little kid?" "Yep. That seems about right." "Whoah there." Benny comforted Ethan. "She was a geek." Ethan just stared back at her, leaving. "Wow. Girlfriends are so over-rated." Rory stated.

**Sorry guys, I know this ended sort of abruptly, but it was getting overwhelming so I had to finish it. Thanks for understanding! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


End file.
